Silent Melody Continued, My Way
by Aarazlyn
Summary: Lol, Its The Continued Version. My First Lemon. Dont kill me. TakutoXMitsuki LEMON! ONESHOT! LONG!


HI MINNA-CHAN!

Heh... I'm Getting a Little too friendly.

You Know Why??

CAUSE I MITE HAVE TOO BE HOSPITALIZED!

In A MENTAL WARD!

'Cause I cut myself...

And my parents found out.

Lol.

But Yah... Sorry For Like, NOT ACTUALLY Updating My Other Story...

'Cause I Actually REALLY like it.

And No, It NOT Discontinued.

So This Story Was Left Hanging By ' Mangetsu-no-Oujo' and I'M Continuing it!!

O.

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Mangetsu-no-Oujo or Fullmoon Wo Sagishite.**

**There Both Awesome Tho.**

SILENT MELODY

A Cure

* * *

Normal POV

"Izumi-kun,"

Asked Meroko.

"why did you ask me and Takuto-kun to meet you on the roof?"

Takuto And Meroko Look Inquiringly at Izumi.

"I Think I May Have Found A Cure... That Will Keep Mitsuki Alive At least 'till She's Thirty."

Meroko Got Stars In Her Eyes And Takuto Looked At Him Angrily and said...

"Look, DOG. This Is NO Time For Jokes!"

(A/N Oooooooooooh... Burn...) Izumi Got A Vein-throb on his head

"Ohh, no, no, no, **Ta**-Kun... This Is No Joke."

Takuto Thought To Himself _' haha, look at that. Izumi's _Actually_ Serious!_'

" Now. The Way To Help Her Is To Get her into the ADULT Department. Right Now, She Is In The CHILD Department..."

"So How Do We Get Her OUT Of the CHILD Department?!"

Takuto Asked, Slightly Annoyed.

"Well... That's The Part You WONT Like..."

"I DON'T CARE STUPID! I JUST WANNA SAVE HER!"

Meroko Is Watching The Conversation Like A Ping-Pong Match...

"Well... We Have To Make Her A Woman... And She HAS To Be Willing... And Only A Human Can Do It..."

Meroko's Eyes Widen, Takuto Look Confused.

"Make Her A Woman? What Does THAT Mean?"

Both Meroko And Izumi Fall Over Anime Style.

"You Know... Make Love To Her." Said Meroko.

"Make What?" Said Takuto, Still Confused.

Finally, Izumi Gets Fed Up.

"SCREW HER, FUCK HER UP, PUT THE STICK IN THE CIRCLE, PUMP IT! STEAL HER VIRGINITY!" Yelled Izumi, Meroko Looked Amazed At How Many Terms He Knew.

Takuto Sat There, Dumbstruck. Then He Said...

" I'll Do It." Neither Of them were surprised. They wouldn't 'cause there a couple. But Takuto... Well... They Could Tell He Was In Love With Mitsuki... I Mean... _Duh._

As Takuto Flew Down To Mitsuki's Window, Izumi Called After him

"AND DON'T FORGET, YOU HAVE TO TRANSFORM!"

Takuto Looked Up.

"I Know, Baaka!"

He Transformed Into Eichi Sakurai, and climbed into Mitsuki's window.

"I Hope He's Alright... 'cause, I mean... She's STILL 12... " Said Meroko Worriedly.

Mitsuki Was sitting at her desk... Writing a song.

"Mitsuki."

She Froze... And Slowly Turned Around...

And Saw Eichi.

In Her Room.

Ate The Moment.

And He Was Shirtless. (A/N ...lol!. I Took A Page Out Of Heavanly Tantei's Book. She IS My Best Friend, After All.)

Her Face Was Covered In A HUGE Blush.

"E-Eichi? How Are You Here? Your, D-dead...Right?"

Takuto Looked At Mitsuki, Thinking Fast.

" Well. The People In Heavan Told Me I Could Do ONE Thing As A Human... Before I Became An Angel. And I Can Do It With Magic To."

He Snapped His fingers.

"See? Now This Room Is Soundproof."

Snap

"The Door Is Locked."

Snap

"And There Is Now A King-size Bed In your room."

Mitsuki Was Quiet.

Takuto Sighed.

"Don't You Get It Mitsuki?"

He Picked Her Up, And Put Her On The Bed.

At This She Was Shocked.

" E-Eich-ku-MMMMMPH!"

He Interrupted her By Claiming Her Lips.

As she gasped, His tongue Entered Her Mouth.

Her Eyes Were Wide And Looked Quite Scared. But She Kept Quiet.

He Pulled Away. Them Both Panting.

Then He Grabbed Mitsuki's Waist And Laid On top Of her small petite body.

He Began To Unbutton Her Pajama Top.

"EICHI, NO!"

She Screamed As She Tried To Push Him Away.

Takuto Looked Down At her... Hurt, Confused...

She Looked To Her Side... Away from him... and said

"I-I Like S-Someone... And... My Feelings For You..."

He Kissed Her Long And Passionately.

She Looked At Him, Scared.

She Pulled Away...

"But Eichi... IT'S NOT YOU!" She Said, Tears Streaming Down Her Face.

Takuto Looked totally surprised.

"W-What? You D-don't Love me? Than Who?"

Sniffle "A-a... Shinjagami...N-named... Takuto."

"!?"

"Eichi??"

(A/N Lol.)

"No. Not Eichi."

Mitsuki Looks Up, Confused.

"Nani?"

"I'm Takuto..."

As He Explained The Situation, Mitsuki Was Blushing, Her Hand On Her Lips.

"Ok."

Takuto Looked Up.

"Hah?"

"I'll Let you DO Me."

Takuto Blushed. HARD.

"Takuto, Aishiteru."

He Lost All Control...

He Pushed Her Onto The Bed, And He Had Transformed Into His Human Self.

He Ripped Her Pajama's Off. Looking At Her. She Was Wearing Nothing But A Small Lacy Pair Of Panties. He Started Kissing Her.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm..." She Moaned

He Started to rub her nipples. She Moaned His Name...

"Takuto..."

He Smirked. _'Let's tease her...'_

He Began Licking Her Nipple While Massaging the other one.

Then he Took His Hand Away From Her Nipple, And Slowly Slid It Under Her Panties.

She Gasped, And He Kissed Her.

He Started to rub Around Her Area... And She Began To Pant.

After Ten Minutes Of Rubbing, He Shoved His Finger Into Her.

She Screamed In Ecstasy and Pain... He Shoved Three More Fingers Into Her, And Then He Pulled Out...

He Laid Down Next To Her. Them Both Panting. Than She Slowly Climbed Onto Him.

"Mitsuki?"

"U-um... Please Lay On Your Back..."

He Obayed.

She Looked Down.

'_Wow!' _she thought _'He's Hard!'_

She Started Kissing His Chest, His Neck, His Face...

Than A Line Of Kisses Down From His Chest To His... Man-Parts...

She Gently Started Rubbing His Member.

He Moaned.

"M-mitsuki..."

She Slowly Kissed The Tip Of His Member. And Then She Bit It.

His Reaction Was Amazing.

He Grabbed Her Head And Shoved Himself Into Her Mouth.

She Took All Of Him In, And Sucked.

This Continued Till He Cummed.

He Cummed In Her Mouth, And She Drank All Of it Up.

"M-Mitsuki... Ahhhhhhhhh..."

She Smiled And Laid Down Next to him.

He Rolled Onto Her.

He Kissed Her, Than Shoved Into Her.

She Screamed In Pain.

'_Holy Fuck! She's Really tight!' _

But He Kissed The Pain Away.

He Kept Shoving... Harder, Faster.

Every time She Screamed His Name

"TAKUTO, TAKUTO, TAKUTO!!"

Finally, He Pulled Out And They Both Cummed.

"Takuto..." Sighed Mitsuki As She Fell Asleep.

He Moved The Hair Out Of Her Eyes, And Kissed Her Eyelids.

"Finally... Finally Your Safe."

* * *

Okok... Its My First Lemon. I Cant Write.

SO KILL ME!

Review Please.

And No, you Don't Have A Choice.

- Kawaiiniki


End file.
